An accident may happen to a travelling vehicle due to, e.g., a gas leakage of a tyre, bad weather, etc. A general measure taken for the existing tyre experiencing the accident may include: replacing the failed tyre with a good tyre, using tyres dedicated for the bad weather, or temporarily processing the tyre. To alleviate the damage caused by tyre burst, for example, special purpose tyres with an internal supporting structure may be adopted to allow the vehicle to travel safely a certain distance after the tyre burst. In the case of traveling on a slippery road, tyres with anti-slip spikes may be used. Again, in the case of traveling on a road with snow, anti-slip chains may be wound on the tyre to improve travel safety of the vehicle.
The special purpose tyres are helpful but expensive, and it is not cost-effective to use the special purpose tyres all the time. Further, to replace the failed tyre or vehicle wheel, special tools are required for demounting the tyre or vehicle wheel and mounting again the spare tyre or vehicle wheel, which is time consuming and troublesome and requires for professional skills. Therefore, more cost-effective, quick, easy and convenient measures are needed to deal with any potential accident on the tyre or vehicle wheel.